Knight of the Gremory
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: After the Four Great Ninja war ends, Naruto disappeared into a new world as he was the last of his kind. Many years later, Naruto has become a Kinght in Rias Gremory peerage and is the boyfriend of Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Watch Naruto as he is a Knight and protects those that he loves. NaruxHarem.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School DxD**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

A teen with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes yawns as he woke up and saw two beautiful women next to him sleeping silenly as they were naked. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He smiled at his girlfriends as he shook them gently.

"...Rias-chan, Akeno-chan it's time to get up." Naruto spoke softly as the two girls mumbles cutely as they woke up.

Rias Gremory is a beautiful young girl with beautiful long red hair, bluish-green eyes and F-Cup breasts. Rias a Devil and the master of her boyfriend, Naruto and her best friend Akeno as she was the King of her faimly.

Akeno Himejima is a beautiful young girl with beautiful long black hair, violet eyes and H-Cup breasts. Akeno was the Queen of Rias's peerage while Naruto was one of the Knights of her peerage.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." The girls said as their breasts jiggled as they yawned.

"Morning, you two. Did you sleep well?" Naruto asked as Rias and Akeno nodded their heads.

"Hai. We slept well last night thanks to you." Rias answered as Naruto smiled.

"I'm glad I could make you to comfortable. You two wanted to get a shower together, right? Don't let me stop you two from doing so." Naruto said as Rias and Akeno gave him a kiss on the lips before they went to take a shower together.

'Now that their gone, I'm going to take care of the Perv and hiis friends.' Naruto thought to himself as he put on some clothes before he walked downstairs.

* * *

As Naruto got to the door, he opened it and saw Issei Hyoudou and his friends hiding in one of the bushes near by. Sighing, Naruto walked over to the bush and stood behind the three.

"What do you three think your doing here?" Naruto growled out, startilng Issei and his friends.

"N-Naruto! We were just-" Issei began but was cut off as Naruto glared at him, making him gulp in fear.

 **"Just what?"** Naruto asked in his demon voice, scaring Issei and his friends.

"W-We were just leaving! Come on, guys!" Issei stated as he and his two friends ran off, while Naruto watched them run before walking back into the house.

When he got into the house, he sees Rias and Akeno in the Kuho uniforms as they were chating with one another on the couch. Walking over towards them, Naruto looked at Rias as he spoke.

"Remind me again why you want a pervert like him join the peerage, Rias?" Naruto asked her as the red haired beauty sighed.

"Naruto-kun, I know you don't get along with Issei very well-" Rias started but was cut off when see saw her boyfriends eyes turned blood red.

"Rias..." Naruto began, making Rias sigh at his anger.

"I want hm in the peerage beacuse of his Scared Gear." Rias replies as Naruto clenched his teeth together.

"...If you do get him to join, then what? You do know Sona-chan is also after him, right?" Naruto questioned as he wasn't going to say he liked the idea of her playing favorites and forgetting about him and the others.

"I know that. I'm waiting at the right time to tame him. If this is about me liking him more than you, you should know that I love you more than anything else in this world." Rias told him as Naruto sighed deeply.

"I know. I shouldn't let my anger get the best of me. I'm sorry." Naruto said as his eyes returned to their normal blue color.

"It's alright. Me and Akeno are going to head to school, you coming?" Rias asked as Naruto shook his head.

"No, you two head on without me. I have something I need to take care of before I come there." Naruto said as the two ladies nodded their heads in understanding.

"Alright. We'll see you there then, Naruto-kun. Come, Akeno." Rias said as she stood up and left the house.

"Hai, Bouchou. See you later, Naruto-kun." Akeno said before following Rias out. while Naruto sighs.

"Now that their gone, time for me to pick up those wedding rings I've ordered a few weeks ago." Naruto said as he got up and walked to the store he ordered the rings at.

* * *

As he was walking to the store, Naruto thought back on how long he has been dating Rias and Akeno. It's been about five years that they've been dating ever since hes joined Rias's peerage. He smiled to himself when he remembered meeting them along with Kiba and Koneko. Shaking his head from the memories, Naruto sees that hes arrived at his destanation. Opening the door, he was welcomed by the man that ran the shop.

"Welcome, sir! Do you need help finding anything for a special lady, or ladies?" The owner asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually, I'm here to pick up some wedding rings that I've ordered a few weeks ago." Naruto informed the owner as the owner pulled out a list.

"What is your name, sir?" The owner asked the young man before him.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told him as the owner looked for his name.

"Uzumaki...Uzumaki...ah! Here you are! The rings are in the back, please wait just a moment.." The owner said as he went into the back room.

As the owner went into the back room, Naruto got out his wallet as he saw the owner return with two small boxs that held the rings inside.

"He we are, a shiny ruby and a dimanod. Your total for today is 3,000,000 dollars." The owner said as Naruto got out the money and paid him "Thank you. So where are you thinking of telling your lucky ladies?"

"I was planning on asking them over a nice dinner at a resturant that I have restravstions for later tonight." Naruto told him as the owner smiled at the thought.

"I remember proposing to my wife over dinner at a fancy resturant a long time ago." The owner said before handing Naruto the rings "Good luck young man, I'm sure you'll need it."

"Thank you." Naruto replies as he grabs the boxs and walked out of the store with the rings in his hands.

* * *

As Naruto was nearing Kouh Acadmey, he puts the closed the boxs and carefully put them in his pocket as he enentered the entrance. As he was about to enter the school, Naruto sighed when he heard sounds of giggling pervets not to far away.

'When are they ever going to learn?' Naruto thought to himself as he sees Issei and his friends were at it again as they were peeping at the women that were changing.

"Yo, you pervs!" Naruto shouted, gaining the attention of Issei and his friends.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing here?!" Issei asked as Naruto growled in fusturation.

"Beacuse I go to school here, you idiot! Mind explaing to me why I caught the three of you twice at peeping women?!" Naruto asked as the women in the changing room let out a shreek at the three perverts and ran out of the room and stood behind Naruto with towles covering their bodies.

"W-We can explain!" Issei said as Naruto put a hand in front of him.

"Save it. I Don't want to hear your excues." Naruto said as two three clones appeared beside him and he looked at the three "Take care of these three for me." he spoke as the three clones nodded their heads.

"You got it, boss!" The clones stated before running after three perverts that ran off.

Naruto sighed before facing the girls.

"Sorry you have to deal with those three." Naruto said as the leader of the group shook their heads.

"It's okay, Naruto-sempai. Those three have always been peeping at us no matter how many time we beat them up." The girl spoke as Naruto smiles at her.

"I got to get going now. Let me now if those three bother you again." Naruto says as he gave a kiss on the girls forehead before walking into the school as the ladies watch him.

Unknown to them, a woman with beautiful long black hair watched from the shadows and smirks before dissapering as she left feathers behind.

* * *

In the Clubroom, Rias was watching the sence herself as she watched the clone versions of her boyfriend chase around Issei. A smile appeared on her lips as she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter."

As she spook, Naruto walked into the room and closed the door behind him and took his usual spot next to Koneko. The said girl moved from her spot and sat on his lips and he began to pet her as the young girl leaned back into his chest and was enjoying his peting.

"Ara, ara, it seems our little Koneko-chan like to be pet by our Naruto-kun." Akeno giggled into her hand, as Rias shot her a look.

"Enough, Akeno. Now that everyone is here, I should say off by stating we are going to gain a new member to our family." Rias began to speak as Kiba looked at her from his spot.

"I'm assuming it's Issei Hyoudou-kun, correct? The boy you had Koneko follow?" Kiba asked as Rias nodded her head.

"Correct. Sona has agreed to let me have him in our peerage as she alread has her eyes on somebody else." Rias said as Naruto rose a brow.

"Seriously? Is she already looking for another guy or girl that has a Scared Gear in them?" Naruto asked as he was still petting Koneko while Rias nodded at her boyfriends question.

"In a way. I plan on getting Issei into our family tonight when a fallen angel kills him." Rias answers as the room fell silent as they didn't want to question their King any further "If that is all for the questions, everyone but Naruto can leave." The red haired beauty says as everyone but Naruto left the room.

After they left the room, Naruto looked over at his girlfriend with a brow rose.

"Was there a resaon you wanted it just to be us, Rias?" Naruto asked as he watched Rias get out of her chair and walked over towards him and stripped down and kissed him on the lips.

"Shut up and make love to me." Rias says to him as Naruto smirks.

"Your wish is my cammond, my King." Naruto says as he and Rias started to make out with one another.

None of lovers notice a woman with beautiful long silver hair and silver eyes watched slinetly in the shadows before disappering from the scene.

* * *

Prolouge End

* * *

 **[Naruto's Harem]:**

 **Rias Gremory**

 **Akeno Himejima**

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Kuroka**

 **Raynare**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina Shidou**

 **Grayfia Lucifuge**

 **Ophis**

 **Sona**

 **Ravel Phenex**

 **Serafall**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Yasaka**


End file.
